


Cocklust by anchors_ashore [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men RPF, Xmen First Class RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "written for prompt: James becomes obsessed with Fassbender's bulge in the grey sweatpants while filming the training scenes. GO!"





	Cocklust by anchors_ashore [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cocklust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389669) by anchors_ashore. 



**Title** : Cocklust  
**Author** : anchors_ashore  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Xmen First Class RPF  
**Character** : James/Michael  
**Rating** : R  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : written for prompt: James becomes obsessed with Fassbender's bulge in the grey sweatpants while filming the training scenes. GO!  
**Text** : [ here ](http://anchors-ashore.livejournal.com/277057.html)  
**Length** 0:11:52  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Cocklust%20by%20Anchors%5FAshore.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2011


End file.
